Walter Resden
Hallie Yates Brett Flanders Keith Oakland Cindy Sanderly Byrold Clint Holtz Oscar Vega John Massry |occupation = Alarm Installer Serial Killer |status = Incarcarated |actor = Damian Young |appearance = Under Suspicion}}"I'll take you out myself." Walter Resden is a prolific serial killer who appeared in season four of CSI: Miami. He is the arch-nemesis Horatio Caine Background Resden was born in New York City and taken into foster care by Morris and Hallie Yates along with six other children. Morris would often beat his children with his own belt, but mostly beat Walter due to him being slower than the other children. He would also lock Walter in the closet as punishment. One day while Morris was beating Walter, one of his foster brothers tried to stand up to Morris only to get beaten down and sent away. Things only continued to get worse for Walter from then on where he eventually developed a hatred not only for Morris, but to all his foster siblings who failed to protect him. At some unknown point he decided to start killing his foster siblings leading up to him getting enough courage to kill his foster father. This string of killings eventually drew the attention of a young Horatio Caine who started investigating him. Walter decided to get at Horatio by killing his partner's mistress, forcing his partner to retire from the NYPD. Resden eventually drove Caine out of his former career in the NYPD after nearly killing him. Season 4 Under Suspicion He would appear in Miami ten years later, framing Caine for the murder of his (Caine's) girlfriend, Rachael Turner. He has a confrontation with Horatio that gets him nailed for both Rachael's murder and a murder he committed in Orlando a few years back. He gets away with it, however, thanks to the help of Joseph Ratner who rules that Resden be released. Skeletons He reappears targeting the daughter of two of his former victims. He starts an online relationship with her prepares a set of killings for Horatio. When he was released he killed a couple in Cincinatti and froze their bodies. He returns to Miami and kills Oscar Vega and pays someone to plant his body in the middle of a volleyball tournament for the CSIs to find. He proceeds to plant the bodies of the Ohio couple in Vega's house and travels to his foster father's house to kill him before being stopped by Horatio. When he attempts to kill Caine with a shotgun, Caine shoots him in the shoulder. Walter Resden is then arrested shortly afterwards, charged not only with attempted murder, but murder as well, due to the discovery of new evidence against him. Although Horatio learns that Resden targeted his victims because his foster siblings allowed their foster father to brutally abuse him. Caine tells Resden he has no sympathy for him. Modus Operandi Walter targeted his foster siblings because of his traumatic past. His preferred method would be to strangle his male victims with their own belts and stabbing his female victims twice in the abdomen with a big hunting knife. If his siblings had children, he would leave them alive, locked in a closet Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 1995, New York City, New York: **Brett and Meredith Flanders **Keith Oakland and his unnamed wife **Eric and Judy Wilson **Horatio Caine *2005: **Unspecified date, Orlando, Florida: Kevin and Cindy Sanderly Byrold **Miami, Florida: ***October 23: Rachael Turner ***October 24: Calleigh Duquesne **November 5, Cincinnati, Ohio: Clint and Beverly Holtz *2006, Florida: **February 5, Miami: Oscar Vega **February 6, Florida City: ***Morris Yates ***Horatio Caine Appearances *Season 4 **Under Suspicion **Skeletons Category:Serial Killers Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Revenge Killers Category:Minor characters Category:Incriminators